


A Brand New World

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Broken Curt, Explicit Language, Kinda, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, Yandere Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Owen appears before Curt and tells the other some sobering truths. Truths that destroy Curt.AU: Curt tried to save Owen but couldn’t so Owen put the blame on the spy agencies. The reason being? He realized they were just tools and nothing more. Owen makes it his mission to make the world a better place for Curt.WARNINGS: NonCon (it’s just a kiss but it’s is not agreed to), Language, Owen is more than a little crazy and shows Yandere like tendencies I think? So, if you don’t like that or the prospect makes you squirmy please don’t read. I want you all to be safe.PLEASE MIND THE TAGS AND LANGUAGE!





	A Brand New World

**Author's Note:**

> What the fresh hell? Asher is writing another one shot when they have three unfinished multi-chapter works? Yes, yes they are.
> 
> In all seriousness, I’m proud of this and I hope you do too. I’m going to put the warning one last time just to be safe but you are all awesome! 💜

His eyes gleamed in the dim light. Owen was struck momentarily about how beautiful he looked. Beautiful and dangerous. He looked as smug as he did all those four years ago. 

 

He was….. a viper. Beautiful yet deadly. Ready to strike at a moments notice and you wouldn’t see him until it was too late.

 

Owen has a soft smile on his face. His eyes roamed over Curt’s body. Curt tensed, Owen. Owen wasn’t the same.

 

He had killed people and while that was the job of a spy. He had killed innocent people. He had worked with Dr.Baron Von Nazi and granted he stabbed the man in the back, in the end, the fact of the matter stands. 

 

Owen nervously licks his lips. A tick of his that Curt has long since picked up on. And Curt figures,  _ Good you better be nervous. I’m pissed.  _ Finally, he spoke up.

 

“Hello love, it’s been four years and some odd months, hasn’t it? You look stunning, haven’t aged the day. I can’t say the same about myself.” 

 

Owen  _ did  _ look older, a little more grey around the temple. Eyes hardened and body gaining more muscle mass. Though Curt doubted he looked the same as he did all those years ago. Even if he had always looked younger than what he actually was. 

 

“I hardly doubt I look the same,” He informs the other dryly and Owen gives a rich laugh. His eyes gleaming with glee. 

 

“You underestimate yourself. You always have your beautiful,” Curt hides a blush despite himself. He was supposed to be angry at Owen! Not blushing like some middle schooler! Damn Owen Carvour for having such strong control over him! 

 

“Owen..” Curt murmurs softly to the other. He looked up and stared Owen dead in the eyes.

 

“What have you done?” Owen’s eyes light up like he had been waiting for the question. He clasps Curt’s hand and shakes slightly. It’s almost like he was excited?

 

Which made little to no sense.  Why was Owen so excited?

 

“This? Oh! I did it all for you, Curt! At first, I’ll admit I was mad at you and I was fully ready to blame you and then you came back! That’s when I had an epiphany. It wasn’t your fault! It’s the spy agencies fault! They don’t care if we die or if you are untrained. We’re just machines for them to use. So. I knew I had to stop it and then I met CHIMERA. I’ll tell you later.”

 

Through Owen’s entire spiel Curt stares wide eyes at the other this…. this wasn’t right. Curt himself had unintentionally caused the death of over a thousand innocent people. Owen, clearly taking his wide-eyed look as joy, grasped Curt’s hand and smiled softly. He reached down with his free hand and brushed Curt’s hair out of the way.

 

“I knew you’d love it! Now we can be together and Cynthia? She’ll never hassle you again for a mistake so made! Isn’t that great and that wretch Barb will leave you alone! Isn’t it great!”

 

No. No, it wasn’t great. As a matter of fact, it was absolutely horrible! Curt was horrified. He had (no matter how indirectly) caused the death of over a thousand innocent people! The thought of it made Curt physically sick to his stomach. 

 

“No! Owen, how could you? Those were innocent people! Good people! They had family and friends who would miss them!” A flash of anger quickly sparks in Owen’s eyes but it’s gone just as soon as it appears he looks like he had another epiphany and honestly with what was happening. That wasn’t a good thing.

 

“I should have come back sooner! They managed to corrupt you but don’t worry! I’ll help you! We can be together again!”

 

Curt stared at Owen. How was he not seeing how wrong this was? Curt got the fact that most people never considered themselves the villain of their own story but… this was some next level stuff. Owen had lost his damn mind and Curt wasn’t sure if he could help the other find it again.

 

Abruptly Owen pulled Curt close to his chest and Curt struggled briefly but dropped as soon as Owen stroked his finger down Curt’s spine. 

 

God.

 

“Easy, don’t fight it. Just dance with me?” Before Curt knew it he was swept up into a dance. Curt stumbled like a newborn calf through the odd waltz but Owen was more than happy to lead.

 

“Isn’t that nice? We can dance without worrying about MI6 and the CIA separating use.”

 

“It’s still illegal.”

 

“That’s never stopped you before and it won’t be much longer. Not once I’m done with everything.” 

 

Curt’s stomach dropped at the answer. He stared wide-eyed up at Owen. Slightly having to crane his neck.

 

“What are you going to do Owen?” He whispered not trusting his voice to go any higher without cracking. Owen clicked his tongue and shook his head. 

 

“Tut. Tut. If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise and you’ll definitely love this.”

 

No, Curt definitely wouldn’t love it. No matter what Owen said. A dizzying spin soon took place. Curt stumbled to regain his bearings. Owen held him up steady. His eyes gleamed and he smirked.

 

“Alright, there love?” Curt couldn’t find it in himself to respond. Soon Owen slowed down and he wrapped his arm around Curt’s body. He rested his chin on Curt’s shoulder and looked ahead.

 

“Soon a new world will be dawning and will be at the forefront of it, baby. Isn’t that a nice thought? The people who corrupted you will soon be dead. Then it’ll be all over.” Curt, despite himself, burst into tears. Owen grins he leans down and closes the gap between their lips.

 

Curt simple fell limp. He didn’t have the energy to fight. Not anymore. Owen had broken him up finally into a thousand pieces and this time? There was no one there to pick up the pieces and Curt?

 

Curt was broken.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welp! That’s the end. I know it kinda went everywhere and the ending was weak but I’m still pretty proud of it. 
> 
> Oh! All grammar mistakes are mine! So, if you notice something let me know, please. 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @a-deliciouslyfadingcollection! I also have a link to Discord for Spies there so pop on in! 
> 
> Peace out Ladies, Lords, and non-binary royalty. Be safe! :)


End file.
